The present invention relates to apparatus for use in terminating conductors and electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a device which facilitates the in-the-field connection of insulated conductors with multiple contact electrical connectors.
With the advent of miniaturized electronics and electrical components, connectors used in the electrical, communication and data handling industries have been reduced in size, making it more difficult to connect the small, insulated conductors with the appropriate contact terminals of the connector. Accordingly, a wide variety of tools and mechanical devices have been developed in recent years directed at simplifying and expediting the assembly or mounting of conductors in these small electrical connectors. The tools illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,758,935; 3,816,897; 3,845,535; 3,866,297; 3,965,558 and 3,972,101 are typical examples of the kinds of apparatus developed to meet this need.
While these prior art devices have met with some success, there are several disadvantages associated with their manufacture and use which have limited their acceptance in the industry. Most of the prior art devices are relatively complex apparatus that result in increased manufacturing costs and, in some instances, a higher incidence of field failure. In addition, while the prior art devices have simplified the conductor termination operations to some extent, the steps required in the use of these devices are time consuming and still not entirely satisfactory. For example, many prior art apparatus require separate operations to align the insertion tool with the connector, latch the insertion tool in position and effect the termination. Moreover, while a few of the prior art tools are portable, they are, in most instances, relatively cumbersome, bulky and not truly convenient for use by field technicians.
Finally, so far as applicants are aware, prior art devices do not provide connector locating means which remain in fixed position relative to the insertion blades of the tool. The structure employed in prior art tools to locate the connector are typically mounted to the connector-holding base of the tool, while the insertion tools in these devices are carried on a movable carriage. This arrangement can possibly lead to improper termination if the carriage or other moving parts of the apparatus become worn or misaligned.